neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Paige Smith
Paige Carpenter-Smith (formerly Novak) is a character in Neig hbours who first appeared in Episode 6896 - 2 June 2014. She is the long lost daughter of Brad Willis and Lauren Turner. She was the Fiancee and love of Mark Brennan. Paige has at times shown bad girl tendencies, like getting involved in stolen goods and trying to split Brad and Terese Willis up so he could marry Lauren, her mother. Paige is played by Olympia Valance, the half sister of former Neighbours actress turned singer Holly Valance. Biography Backstory Paige Carpenter was born on the 30th June 1994, the illegitimate daughter of Brad Willis and Lauren Carpenter from a fling they had in October 1993. Lauren left the baby with her mother Kathy Carpenter and Kathy had Lauren's daughter adopted, after telling Lauren that her daughter was dead. Paige was adopted by John Smith and Mary Smith and had an adoptive brother Ethan Smith. 2014- After learning that her biological parents have come looking for her, Paige follows them back to Erinsborough. In June 2014, Paige turns up in Erinsborough and books into Lassiters Hotel under the name of Paige Novak. She soon gets a job at Harold's Store, Lassiters and does not let on to Lauren Turner that she is her long lost daughter. Paige meets her father Brad Willis at the local gym. Paige is disappointed to learn that Brad and Lauren are no longer together. She also learns Joshua Willis is her half-brother and stops flirting with him. Paige is saddened when Lauren tells her she has given up searching for her daughter. She tells her adoptive brother Ethan Smith that she intends on staying in Erinsborough longer to get to know her parents. Brad and Lauren's respective spouses Terese Willis and Matt Turner grow suspicious of Paige. Paige tells them to mind their own business. Paige moves in with Mark Brennan at No 24 Ramsay Street. Paige sees her half brother Bailey Turner taking money from the till at Harold's, but does not say anything. When Lauren asks Paige about the missing money, Paige does not give her an explanation and Lauren fires her. She later offers Paige her job back. When Paige feels Lauren has rejected her again, she trashes Harold's Store in anger. Ethan arrives in Erinsborough and encourages Paige to tell her family who she is. When Paige notices Ethan is attracted to her half-sister Imogen Willis, she warns him off. Paige notices Amber and Daniel's connection, and kisses Daniel to prove it. He rejects her and she vows to tell Josh about Amber and Daniel. She changes her mind and tells Amber and Josh to make more of an effort with each other. Paige asks Ethan to leave when his presence risks her secret. Paige decides to confess all to Lauren, but changes her mind when she hears Lauren saying that she wants to forget about her missing daughter. Paige learns from Bailey that his grandmother, Kathy Carpenter had Lauren's daughter adopted, after telling Lauren that her daughter was dead. Paige decides to get revenge on Kathy, and when she comes to town, Paige gets on Kathy's good side by showing an interest in her homeware business. Paige learns Kathy is trying to find her granddaughter and tries to talk her out it. She also learns that Kathy has a heart condition. Kathy believes she has found her granddaughter and meets with a girl from Canberra, who Paige manages to scare off. When Kathy warns Paige that she is getting too close to Lauren, Paige takes Kathy's medication. Kathy later invites Paige to visit a supplier with her, and while Paige is getting them coffee, Kathy goes through her bag and finds Paige's sketchpad which contains drawings of the Turners and Willises. Kathy realises Paige is her granddaughter and during the confrontation, Kathy has a heart attack and hits Toadfish Rebecchi with her car. Paige loosens Kathy's scarf when it gets caught in the door and they are taken to the hospital. Paige has minor injuries and is questioned by Matt as to why Kathy's medication was in her bag. Paige decides to return to Adelaide and leaves her childhood bear at Number 32. Lauren manages to catch up with Paige, finally knowing the truth, and Paige admits that she was scared to tell Lauren the truth, in case Lauren hated her. Lauren and Paige then go to see Brad. They are interrupted by Matt and Terese, who has a go at Paige, causing her to return to Number 24. Amber discovers Paige's sketch book, which is full unflattering description about her family, and shows it to Imogen and Josh; although Imogen reacts with anger, Josh is willing to forgive Paige until he discovers she was aware of Amber and Daniel's feelings for each other before he discovered their affair. Brad asks Paige to take a DNA test, and she strikes up a bond with Lauren over their art. Matt questions Paige about the night Harold's Store was trashed and she admits that she did it. When Terese learns about Paige's criminal record, she refuses to drop the charges against her, but she later changes her mind. Paige started dating Brennan and they became a couple in September 2014. Others thought Brennan weas a bit old for Paige. Brennan flirted with Dakota Davies and Paige told her to stay away, even soaking her laptop in wine. Brennan and Paige split up but Paige still had feelings for him and was hope he left the same but she saw him kissing another girl. Brennan said their relationship was over. Since breaking up with Brennan Paige has matured a lot. In January 2015, Paige warned her friend Naomi Canning about getting involved with Brennan. She then had an argument wiht her half sister Imogen Willis over her being friendly with Daniel Robinson. In April 2015 she comforted Amber Turner over her pregnancy and confessing that she slept with Josh before she was due to marry Daniel. Later on Paige said she still had feelings for Brennan. She was getting friendly with his brother Tyler Brennan. In June 2015, Paige phoned Ethan saying she would like her parents to get together. In September 2015, Paige and Brennan were still in an on off relationship. However, Amber Turner saw that Paige and Tyler were hanging round each other a lot and even showed Paige a photo of her having fun with Tyler, saying anyone could think they were partners if they did not know them or Tyler's brother Mark. In October 2015, Paige and Tyler were stuck in a lift during a fire at Erinsborough High School. There was an event being held there. Paige said she does feel something for Tyler but is with Mark. In November 2015, Brennan stated he wanted to have children. Paige was not yet ready. Paige and Mark so in love decided to start there lives together and get married. In December 2015, Paige was mistaken for Michelle Kim and kidnapped but eventually broke free. Whilst Paige was in hospital the deeply in love couple arranged to get married as soon as they could. But in February 2016, Brennan found out about Paige's involvement in the Dennis Dimato scandal after finding she had disposed of stolen goods, which Dennis and Michelle stole, and Brennan called off the wedding. Paige went on a holiday to Singapore and when she returned she had a row with Brennan outside the police station. Paige and Brennan decided they were not compatible anymore. Brennan started dating Stephanie Scully and this made Paige a bit jealous. Paige and Steph had a fight in The Waterhole, Lassiters but Paige later went to apologise to her and when she did, Brennan came downstairs topless. Paige soon moved on from Mark Brennan. She was chatting to a man outside Lassiters when a huge explosion rocked the complex, caused by tampering with a boiler. The man she was with was unknown and was admitted to hospital with injuries and was unconscious. He was also a suspect. He was nicknamed John Doe. He later regained his memory and consciousness but was revelead to be a priest. Paige had feelings for him. She was even warned off by Father Peter Mackinnon. Paige then was torn between Jack Callaghan and Tyler Brennan, and her half sister Piper was also after getting with Tyler, starting a love square. Memorable info Birthday: 30 June 1994 Full Name: Paige Smith (alias Paige Novak) Family Father Brad Willis Mother Lauren Turner Fiancée Mark Brennan Siblings Joshua Willis, Imogen Willis, Ned Willis, Piper Willis (half, same father), Mason Turner, Amber Turner, Bailey Turner (half, same mother) Ethan Smith (adoptive) Grandfathers Doug Willis, Lou Carpenter Grandmothers Pam Willis, Kathy Carpenter Great grandfathers Bert Willis, Arthur Carpenter, Seamus Beresford Great grandmothers Moina Beresford Great, great grandfathers Zachary Willis Uncles/Aunts John Willis (deceased), Adam Willis, Gaby Willis, Cody Willis, Ling Mai Chan, Guy Carpenter Great Uncles/Aunts Faye Hudson, Brenda Riley First cousins Zac Willis, First cousins once removed Cameron Hudson See also *Paige Smith - List of appearances *Willis family tree *Carpenter Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Willis family. Category:Carpenter family. Category:Waitresses. Category:Boxers. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:1994 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Irish descent. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street.